


Unspoken Words

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, F/M, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, So much angst, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, not really - Freeform, sort of a text fic?, the doctor can’t stop loving the master and she don’t like that, the master loves the doctor and he refuse to admit it, their love is beyond words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: “Anger rose within her and before she could stop herself, she pulls out her phone. There’s no way this weird dimension place has reception, and in a way that’s comforting. Nothing she could do would leave this place. Everything would stay trapped here.That thought is what makes her click on his contact and begin to type.”
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

_ He’s back. _

The second the shock wears off, she falls to her knees. She can barely register the nothingness around her, the cable trees going on and on and on, no end in sight. She knows she should be extremely worried about the fate of her friends, and she is, but…

_ He’s back. _

Her oldest friend. Her best enemy. 

_ He’s back. _

She refuses to acknowledge the tears that are beginning to trail down her face. He doesn’t deserve them, not after all he’d put her through. She’d been trying to heal, trying to recover from the deep wound left over after Missy’s death. She’d been moving on, and now this…

Maybe it would have been easier if he wasn’t trying to kill her. Maybe it would have been easier if she’d known who he was from the start. Maybe it would have been easier if he hadn’t gone back to the whole “trying to take over the universe” thing. 

There were so many “maybe’s” and she didn’t have time for that. 

Anger rose within her and before she could stop herself, she pulls out her phone. There’s no way this weird dimension place has reception, and in a way that’s comforting. Nothing she could do would leave this place. Everything would stay trapped here. 

That thought is what makes her click on his contact and begin to type.

**Me** :  _ I should hate you. I should despise every bone in your body. I should want you dead after all that you’ve done to me and the people I love. I should hate you, but I don’t, and for that I hate myself. Why can’t I hate you? I have every reason to, and yet some part of me will always cling onto the hope that you have more than just hatred in your hearts. Missy showed me that you did and I refuse to believe that that’s just vanished. In moments like these though… it is so, so hard. Why do you always have to make this so hard! Why can’t it just be me and you, like it used to be! Why do we have to keep playing this game! _

**Me** : _I_ _was letting go, you know. I was moving on from you and I think you knew that. I think you knew I was trying to heal from the wounds you had left and you hated that. You decided you couldn’t let that happen so you tore down the walls I had built and managed to reopen those wounds within seconds of being back. I was trying to get over the pain of you dying before we’d had a chance to travel the stars together, like how it was supposed to go, but now…_

**Me** :  _ I hate myself for it, but I still lo- _

**Me** :  _ No, it doesn’t matter how I feel. If I lose them, I will hunt you down. There will be no place in the universe you can hide. I will come after you and I won’t stop until I’ve found you. _

In the back of her head she remembers a promise from many years ago.

_ I’ll never leave you. _

With shaky hands, she slips the phone back into her pocket. The anger had dulled just enough for her mind to clear. Determined, she rises up. It was time to save her friends.

————————————————————

He’s absolutely fuming when his phone goes off. She’d just foiled the plan he’d spent years perfecting, making sure that every detail was right, so there’d be no chance of failure and now-

He pauses. His phone pings three more times and he’d have easily ignored it, except it’s  _ her _ ringtone, the one he set specifically for her. Immediately he’s in a state stuck between throwing the phone at the wall or reading the messages.

He chooses the latter.

The texts are dated a few hours earlier, around the time he sent her to the different dimension, so he guesses that’s why they haven’t sent till now.

A moment later, hearts beating louder than the pounding of the drums, he realizes why she texted him then.  _ She thought they would never send and he’d never see them. _

Despite the roaring of emotions flooding through him, he can’t help but smirk with satisfaction.

In the back of his head he remembers a promise from many years ago.

_ I’ll never leave you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think my heart is going to be able to handle series 12
> 
> (pls comment! i love reading comments!)


End file.
